We're Back! An Animal's Story (CoolZDane version)
We're Back! An Animal's Story is another cartoon movie spoof and parody of "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story" is created by CoolZDane. It will be released on YouTube in the near future Cast: *Rex- Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Captain Neweyes- King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Elsa- Nala (The Lion King) *Woog- Tantor (Tarzan) *Dweeb- Tigger (Pooh) *Louie- Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Cecilia- Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Professor Screweyes- Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Dr. Bleeb- Flora (Sleeping Beauty; with Fauna and Merryweather as extras) *Stubbs the Clown- Genie (Aladdin) *Vorb- Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Buster (Baby Bird)- Young Bambi (Bambi) *Mother Bird (Buster's Mother)- Mena (Bambi 2) *Buster's Father- The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) *Buster's Siblings- Young Ronno (Bambi 2), Geno and Gurri (Bambi) *Worm that the Birds are trying to eat- Heimlich (A Bug's Life; with Francis and Slim as extras) *Small dinosaur (Deinonychosaur) that Rex (as a 'real animal') chases- Piglet (Pooh) *Boy who wishes for a mustache- Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Twin girls with glasses- Anne Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) and Jenny (Oliver & Company) *Girl who wishes that 'dinosaurs are to be here right now'- Young Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Boy who wishes to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex- Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Boy who wishes to see 'one of those flying dinosaurs'- Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Boy who wishes to see a 'plateosaurus'- Zephyr (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) *Other boy who wishes to want see a 'triceratop' - Pinocchio (Pinocchio; 1941) *Other girl who wishes to see dinosaurs- Melody (The Little Mermaid 2) *Sasha (the girl that gets a 'Thanksgiving hat')- Chaca (The Emperor's New Groove) *Sasha's Mother- Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Meat butcher- Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid) *Man who says "Watch where you're going!"- Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) *Parade Leader- Genie as Parade Leader (Aladdin) *Parade Band- Prince Ali's Parade Marchers, Swordsmen, and Dancing Girls (Aladdin) *Children watching Parade- The Darling children and the Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Man who shouts "Gosh! Real dinosaurs!" (after "Roll Back the Rock"; before the people scream and panic)- George Darling (Peter Pan) *Panicking people- People of Agrabah panicking (Aladdin), People of Thebes panicking (Hercules) *Screaming people (after Rex says "Where is Central Park?")- Screaming crowd with elephant pyramid toppling over (Dumbo) *Man that Dweeb sees in Subway- Fagin (Oliver & Company) *Burglar with gun- Clayton (Tarzan) *Grocery sales clerk- Queen Leah (Sleeping Beauty) *Cat screeching from trash can- Sergeant Tibs (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *3 Gothic-looking People- Warp Darkmatter, Gravitina, and Torque (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *The Crows- Shadow Demons, Masks, and Voodoo Dolls (The Princess and the Frog) *Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees- Oliver (Oliver & Company) and Marie (The Aristocats) *Stubbs dressed as a Lion- Alex (Madagascar) *Frightened Man blowing bubble gum- Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Elephants- Gorillas (Tarzan) *Two Hood-horned Women who runs and grabs the chained and hooked scepter during the end of Act 1 - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) and Carmen Sandiego (Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?) *Screaming man who wears glasses- Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Screaming woman with hair coming off- Jane (Tarzan) *Mermaid holding American flag- Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Richard (Mermaid's normal brother)- Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Children in the Museum- Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Fireside Girls (Phineas and Ferb) *Theo (brown-skinned boy)- Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Max (child that Rex meets in the Museum)- Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Louie's Parents- Roger and Anita (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Cecilia's Parents- Phoebus and Esmerelda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Category:CoolZDane Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof